


Street Punks You're Worth It

by HowlsMoon



Category: Street Punks
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Street Punks story. Swift helps a pretty girl find her wallet.





	Street Punks You're Worth It

(I don't know much about the Street Punks, but I can try.)

Kala was sitting in her room, headphones plugged into her ears. She was jamming out to Misfits happily as she wrote. 

Swift was with the others as the walked the streets at night, hoping to come across something to entertain themselves with.

(Hope that was good enough.)  
3 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
It was and sorry I fell asleep last night  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Okay. And that's fine.)  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla was walking home from a Chinese restaurant and the night was a little bit nippy as it was fall.

Ghost was at their crib drinking alcohol and watching Rebel and M.C. playing video games.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She decided to stop and go out for patrol. She slipped on her all black metal mask and hopped out of her window, guns in hand. She was silent as she ran, looking around the surrounding. She watched for any unwanted company.

Swift decided that he was bored and started to head back to the Crib. He just wanted to get home and relax.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla soon saw a guy and she went to ask him if he can help her find her wallet. She didn't know Swift yet. She asked Swift.

Ghost went out for a night on the town and he soon came across an apartment and he climbed up the fire escape.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala was already out of her apartment. She patrolled from the shadows, keeping close to brick walls and alleyways. Her silent self became the spirit she was known as: Wraith.

Swift looked confused. Why would she ask someone like him? He decided to be nice because she was pretty. "Sure thing, babe," he said. He shrugged a bit.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Swift's personality is that like of a flirt a ladies man and a womanizer  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
(Changed.)  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla blushed her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. She wore nothing except for a long sleeved shirt a jacket a miniskirt and thigh high boots.

Ghost was searching for a girl to have fun with. He looked high and low all over the city until he spotted a girl out at night by herself.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She was running across the rooftops, hearing only the sound of her feet pounding on the rooftops. She looked around for any trouble.

He grinned. "So where should we start lookin', sweetheart?" he asked.

Kayla shrugged.  
"Maybe I left it at the Chinese restaurant I was just at. I'm going back there," she said walking off.

Ghost was robbing some purple dragons getting the good things from them that they stole.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She noticed what was going on between Ghost and the Purple Dragons. She decided to ignore it and walked away. She allowed herself to calm to the sound of the wind blowing in her ears. Her mask as tight against her face. No one could see what she looked like.

He followed after her. "I'm coming with you since you asked me to help, babe," he purred. He still had a shit eating grin on his face.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla blushed until she stopped in her tracks. She looked over at him asking, "wh-why're you purring like that and grinning?"

Ghost took all the stuff he stole from them back to their crib. Once they were safe inside he went back out to search for that masked girl.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She was sitting on the ledge of a building, thinking to herself. Her thoughts were her only noise as they spun in her head. They soon went to 'boyfriend' and 'lover' and 'lifemate'. She blushed under her mask at these words as she continued to think.

"Because I can, sweetheart," he answered. He was still grinning. 'Hot human indeed,' he thought.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla said whatever then walked to the restaurant and went inside. She eventually got her wallet back from the staff. They found it for her.

Ghost sneakily and silently snuck up behind the masked girl and pressed a pressure point in her neck. He lifted her and carried her back to their crib.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She passed out in his arms with a gasp and fell limp.

He waited for her outside and followed her as soon as she walked back out. He wanted her badly.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla turned around to smile at him.  
"Thanks for helping me look and I'm sorry if I got you dragged into this. I'm going to go home now ok?" she said walking off.

Ghost took her to his room where he tied her down and he took off her mask wanting to see what she looked like.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She was still passed out. She was considered beautiful by today's standards with high cheek bones, almond shaped eyes, full lips, and fair skin. She had a small nose and thin black eyebrows.

"Not so fast, sweetheart," he said. He grinned again as he held her arm. His grip was tight but gentle. "I want more payment than that." To prevent her for screaming for help, he pinched the pressure point on her neck and caught her before she could fall to the ground.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla's eyes widened and she passed out unconscious in his arms. She blacked out.

Ghost smirked looking over her features as he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She immediately woke up but didn't try to escape. She decided to cooperate and kissed him back.

He carried her back to the Crib and tied laid her down on his bed. He tied her up and traced his fingers over her features. She was sexy. He grinned before he kissed her roughly.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla woke up and her eyes widened then she began to struggle and she started to cry. She didn't want this.

Ghost churred and purred into the kiss kissing her roughly until he slipped his tongue into her mouth exploring her wet cavern.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kala moaned softly as she opened her maw more for him. For some reason, she was liking this.

"Aww, don't cry, babe," he cooed. "This is my reward right?" He continued to kiss her and nibbled on her bottom lip.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla refused to moan for him. She kept her mouth closed as she continued to cry.

Ghost French kissed her sucking on her wet muscle as he groped her breasts roughly in his three fingered hands.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gasped and moaned, arching into his touch.

He continued to nibble on her lip as he slid his hand under her and grabbed her ass.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla opened her mouth and moaned and squeaked arching her back.

Ghost wrestled with her tongue as he rubbed her hips up and down then rubbed her thighs up and down.

She moaned again as she resisted the urge to wrap her legs around his waist.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and eagerly explored her.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla moaned and mewled as she didn't like this or want this.

Ghost came out on top smirking as he latched onto her neck sucking hickeys into her skin.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She gasped and moaned softly, throwing her head back.

He churred as his tongue wrestled with hers.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Brb  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
Kay.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla moaned and mewled as she struggled still.

Ghost nipped and nibbled love marks all over her shoulders taking her suit and bra off.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She watched him with hooded eyes as he did so and gasped at the feeling of his teeth on her skin.

He straddled her, stopping her from moving as he continued to explore her maw.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
The only thing Kayla could do was cry as she continued to moan into the kiss.

Ghost began sucking on a nipple as he swirled his tongue around the nipple making it harden as he tweaked the other.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out as she arched her back, pushing her chest closer to his mouth. 

Swift pulled away and smiled down at her. He wiped away her tears. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be cryin'," he whispered. "It does nothing for your looks." He began to kiss all over her neck.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but I don't want this! Please let me go!" Kayla whimpered.

Ghost then stopped sucking that nipple and began to suck on the other.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out again, and her legs rubbed together in anticipation for what was about to come.

He sighed as he looked up at her. "You obviously enjoy it," he said. "I can hear the sounds you're making, babe. Just enjoy this. I'm not bein' too rough." He churred as he continued to ravage her neck.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"C-can you please untie me?" Kayla said moaning softly.

Ghost journeyed down even lower and sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She moaned loudly as he did so, wanting to rip her hands from the binds. As she pulled on them, they started to get blisters, and she whimpered in pain a bit.

"Hmmm...." he hummed. His face was still buried in her neck. "I don't know. I don't know if you'll try to escape. I don't think I can trust you." He spoke with a slight purr.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please? The ropes are hurting my skin!" Kayla mewled in pain.

Ghost removed her binds and delved his tongue into her pussy and fingered her.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She breathed a sigh of relief once the ropes were untied, but that relief was interrupted by the intense pleasure she felt when his tongue slid into her. She moaned loudly as she arched her back again, hands above her head. She wanted him to hold her down and show her who was dominant.

He sighed as he removed the ropes and traveled down further.

Kayla groaned in pleasure but she wasn't naked yet.

Ghost pinned her down holding her hands above her head and rubbed and stroked her lining with his tongue fucking her with his two fingers inside of her.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried out and moaned loudly, loving this. 

When he noticed this, he quickly stripped her of her clothing and continued his journey on her body.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-what's your name? I'm Kayla," Kayla said moaning in delight.

Ghost took his fingers out and his tongue out of her and thrusted into her hard and roughly.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She cried in pleasure clinging to him, rolling her hips against his.

"I'm Swift," he replied. He brought his face to her center and slid his tongue into her, tasting her.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"A-ahh!!!" Kayla began screaming in pleasure as she twitched and squirmed.

Ghost growled biting her neck hard as he wanted to show her that she was his. He thrusted into her deeper and faster.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"Oh, yes!" she cried. "I'm yours! I will always be yours!" She tightened her legs around his waist as her voice gained a higher pitch.

Once he was sure she was cleaned out, he pulled his tongue out of her and stretched her with two fingers.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla felt herself nearing her orgasm and she climaxed all over his fingers.

Ghost nodded as he bit her ear harshly and he thrusted into her g spot savagely.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She continued to roll her hips against his, screaming out now. She was near her release.

He churred and pulled out his fingers, licking them. He made sure she was watching.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla blushed her cheeks flushed.  
"I'm a virgin just to let you know."

Ghost neared his release as he released inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She climaxed, screaming out. She panted heavily as he pulled out of her.

"Then I will be gentle," he purred. He positioned himself. "At first." He slowly slid into her, breaking through her hymen as he pushed.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla started to cry again tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed in pain.

Ghost laid down next to her pulling her closer to him in his arms whispering I love you to her.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
"I love you too," she whispered. "Even though I don't know your name." She gave him a little smile as she snuggled close to him.

He stopped and let her adjust, whispering comforting things to her. He held her close to him, trying to ease her pain the best he could.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Pretty soon Kayla began to moan in pleasure as the pain subsided.

"I'm Ghost sweetie," Ghost purred quietly to her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Online  
She smiled softly as she too fell asleep.

Swift began to move slowly inside of her, letting her get used to the feeling.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla wanted him to pick up the pace as she got turned on.  
He slowly but surely began to ram into her, groaning softly.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla wanted him to fuck her into the mattress to go harder and faster into her.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

He growled as slammed into her, pinning her arms above her head.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

He rammed himself all the way into her, growling in pleasure.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla whimpered softly as she was getting turned on.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

He groaned as he neared his release. "So tight," he whispered.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla too was reaching her peak then she released for the second time.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

He released into her and almost collapsed onto her. He pulled out of her and flopped onto the side next her. He pulled her closer to him, possessively and protectively.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla pushed him away from her and got dressed and left.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

He watched her as she left and shook his head. He'll have her as his own soon.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla went back to her apartment collapsed in bed and fell asleep.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

(The Next Morning)

Kala remained asleep, dreaming sweet dreams as she snuggled against Ghost.

Swift awoke and groaned when Kayla wasn't beside him. "Difficult woman," he growled.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla woke up got naked and went to go take a shower to wash the filth off of her from the previous night.

Ghost woke up and smiled softly at her nuzzling her neck churring happily as he rubbed her hips up and down.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She moaned softly in her sleep, nuzzling her head against his chest. 

Swift stood up from his bed and took a shower. He leaned his head on the wall as he thought about Kayla.

Kayla washed her hair and all over her body then got out drying herself off.

Ghost purred at that as he kissed her all over her face. He loved her so much.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She giggled as he did this. "I don't think I introduced myself last night," she giggled in between his kisses.

Swift remained in the shower, still thinking of her. "Why would she run away even though she was enjoying it?" he asked himself.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla got dressed and walked to her kitchen and made herself some breakfast. She sat in a chair eating.

Ghost sighed and nodded.  
"Well my sweet beautiful angel what is your name?" he grunted and asked her as he kissed her cheek.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She blushed. "My name is Kala," she replied in a shy voice. He deep blue eyes stared into his red ones. She loved him. 

He finally got out, dried himself, and went into the kitchen where MC and Rebel were.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla finished eating and sat on her couch watching tv.

Ghost nodded and got up getting dressed.  
"Are you hungry Kala?"  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala nodded as she got dressed in her suit. She left her mask off though. She walked up at him.

Swift looked grumpy as he sat down at the table. Rebel noticed this. "What the hell is wrong with you today?" he asked Swift with a grunt. Swift ignored him. Rebel just rolled his eyes as he made breakfast.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla sighed. She got up and went for a walk outside.

Ghost smirked at her as he took her hand and lead her to the kitchen.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She gladly accepted his hand and let him lead her out. She felt so tiny as she walked next to him. She walked into the kitchen and saw three other humanoid turtles.

Swift quickly finished eating and just sat there, grimacing.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla looked all over for the crib that belonged to Swift. She wanted to say sorry.

Ghost looked at the others.  
"Guys this is my girlfriend Kala. Kala that's M.C. Rebel and Swift."  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala waved to them a bit shyly and smiled softly. Rebel nodded to her, Swift ignored her, and M.C. waved back with a smile on his face.

Swift didn't care about Kala. He only wanted his girl back.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla eventually found it and went inside. She called out for Swift.

Ghost frowned and scowled at Swift as he got Kala some breakfast.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala sat down next to MC and started to talk to him.

Swift heard her and ran towards her.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla bumped into somebody not sure who it was though because it was dark.

Ghost smiled as he talked with Rebel for a little bit looking over at his mate every once in a while.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala looked over at Ghost as well, smiling as she did. She continued to chat with MC.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Swift asked.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Swift there's something I forgot to tell you last night. I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry but I can't be with you."

Ghost chatted with Rebel a little bit more then sat down and started eating his breakfast.

Kala ate rather quickly because she was hungry. She had finished eating before the others.

He looked felt sad and angry. He turned away from her and walked away. He walked into his room, not caring about anyone else.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla ran after him.  
"Swift you kidnapped me and you had sex with me. You can't just expect me to dump him and be with you."

Ghost soon finished eating his breakfast and overheard what Kayla was saying to Swift. He sighed.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala looked a bit annoyed. She didn't want to listen to their bullshit.

He swirled around to face her. "Then you go ahead and let him grind you into a mattress," he growled. "I bet he won't make you feel as good as I did. I heard the sounds coming from you and watched your face."  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"But you don't even love me Swift. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me."

Ghost told Kala it wasn't bullshit. It was just a lover's quarrel.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

"Sorry," she whispered. "I just don't want to hear them arguing about it. They should take it somewhere else." She looked down sheepishly.

"You don't know that though," he said. His voice, his eyes, and the expression on his face softened as looked at her. He really had fallen for her. She just didn't realize it.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla sighed sadly and was about to walk out of there.

Ghost sighed.  
"They need to talk it out Kala. That's what couples do."  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She nodded and decided to just listen.

"Wait," he called out to her.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla sighed and looked up at him and turned.

Ghost listened into their conversation intently.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala listened. She looked sad, a tear falling from her eye.

"May I kiss you one last time?" He asked.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Swift don't you love me?" Kayla asked as she started to cry.

Ghost listened intently again and felt bad for the both of them.  
2 days ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
I don't really have internet right now so it'll be slow  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

(It's fine. My internet is not doing so hot either.)

Kala covered her mouth to muffle her crying as she remembered her past. She had fallen into a state of grief and depression after her first boyfriend had broken up with her. She was devastated. Now she was throwing her anger at the couple near them that were trying to sort out their problems. She hated herself for that.

"I love you so much that it hurts," he whispered. He gently stroked the side of her face with his knuckles. "But do you love me? I don't want to let you go." He wiped away her tears with his other hand. "Don't cry, beautiful."  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla nodded and cried some more. She looked up into his masked eyes and blushed.

Ghost smiled. He knew this was going in the right direction. He cheered for them silently.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She was silent as she hid her face.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked quietly. He looked down at her, blue eyes full of love.

Kayla nodded and hugged him tightly to her gripping onto his back.

Ghost smiled and cheered again as he hugged his mate tightly to him.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala hugged him tightly as well. She wiped away her tears before he could see them and hid her face in his chest.

He hugged her back just as tight. "I will never let you go," he whispered. "I love you, Kayla."  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"I love you too Swift!" Kayla said kissing him passionately in a bruising hot kiss.

Ghost smiled and kissed her alll over her face happily and rubbed her back.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She giggled softly as he did so and did the same to him.

He kissed her back with as much passion as he could, pulling her closer to him.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Hey is it ok if we end the other two rps we're currently doing?  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

The TMNT one and the Transformers one?  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Yeah I just don't do rps for that long I'm sorry  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

It's fine.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok thank you but I do wanna continue this one and start others with you. What other fandoms do you rp?  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

A lot. Halo, Mass Effect, Ben 10, Pokemon, AVP, and Star Wars are just a few of the ones I will do.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok well I rp DBZ Pokémon Tmnt Transformers Ben 10 DC Marvel and Fairy Tail  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Okay. We could either do Pokemon or Ben 10 after we finish this RP.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok sounds good  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

So let's continue.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok

Your turn.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Swift!" Kayla mewled as she tried to dominate him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and French kissed him.

Ghost then went to her jaw and her throat and her chin kissing there until he finally made it to her lips.  
2 days ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
I know I just did  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

(Okay. Didn't notice it at first.)

Kala kissed him back happily as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

He growled as he wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her. He carried her into his room.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
It's fine 

Kayla squeaked blushing and her cheeks flushed.

Ghost brought her to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She giggled as he did this and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He grinned and pushed her against the wall.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
I'll rp some more with you later  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Okay. See you then.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Yep see you  
2 days ago

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him.

Ghost flipped her over and made hickeys all over her back.  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She gasped as he did this, arching her back.

He kissed her back as he ground himself against her.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Sorry I'm busy right now but I'll rp some more with you tomorrow  
2 days ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Okay. See you tomorrow.  
2 days ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
"Please go inside me already Swift!" Kayla whimpered.

Ghost then pulled down his pants and he entered her hard and fast.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala cried out and arched her back.

He growled as he rammed himself into her.

Kayla moaned and mewled arching her back.

Ghost rammed into her harder deeper and faster grunting.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She moaned loudly, scratching her nails along his shoulders.

He rammed into her quickly and deeply, groaning at the feeling of her tight walls.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla whimpered and groaned gripping onto his shoulders.

Ghost groaned and growled and gripped her hips his hips slapping against hers.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

"Ah, Ghost!" she cried out. She could feel her release coming closer.

Swift churred as he slammed into her. "You feel so good, Kayla," he purred.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla blushed and said to him, "you feel so good as well Swift!" she moaned.

Ghost reached her g spot and pounded into it hitting it repeatedly as he purred.  
1 day ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Her voice reached a higher pitch as she came even closer to her release.

He groaned as he pounded into her deeper.  
1 day ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla was nearing her high as she then climaxed all around his shaft.

Ghost orgasmed heavily into her as filled her up with his seeds groaning.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

She climaxed around him, screaming in pleasure.

Swift climaxed into her, groaning loudly.  
23 hours ago Reply

HowlsMoonHowlsMoon

Online  
Kayla moaned and mewled panting heavily.

Ghost slid out of her panting heavily as he grunted.  
23 hours ago

No World For TomorrowNoWorldForTomorrow

Kala panted as she looked up at him. She still clung to him.

Swift pulled out of her and carried her to his bed. He laid her down before he settled himself in beside her.


End file.
